Covered In Velvet
by JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Bilnd Brillant Red, Weasel, Demon Shark, Red Sand, and Velvet with a Red Dawn. Brillant Red Covered In Velvet..... Main Char. Akatsuki, and Oc.


Title: Covered In Velvet

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi.

A/n: Okay this is a poem story that came to me from two songs. Kiss and control by AFI, and Rotten Apple by Alice In Chains. It seems repeditive and its kind of in Potery fromat but there is a reason for it. R&R!

Lots of Love! Jasmine

* * *

Covered In Velvet.

Velvet Chains.

The velvet burns my wrists as I'm dragged through the halls and woods.

Where am I being taken?

Where will these people take me?

Why didn't my body fight back?

Velvet covers my eyes.

The fabric burns as I try to open my eyes.

Open to the darkness that I know awaits me.

My Darkness.

Why did they cover my eyes?

They know I'm blind didn't they see that?

It was no use to cover me in fabric that burns.

When I could never reveal the places I've been or seen.

Where were the Red Dawn's taking me?

Covered In Velvet.

---

I heard voices.

'_Take the rotten apple. She's no good to us anyway.'_

Okaa-san...

Why am I a rotten apple?

'_She's blind.'_

Said the Weasel.

'_Why do we have to take her to Head Quarters?' _

Asked the Demon Shark.

What head quarters?

'_Leader said she would help the Akatsuki.'_

What Red Dawn?

What did the Weasel mean?

'_Why do you cover my eyes? You already said I was blind. I see no use for it, for all I see is Darknees.' _

I said to the Demon Shark.

He gave a hearty chuckle at my words.

'_Itachi, thought it wise. Unless the woman was lying to us saying you were blind and you weren't. But she did lie about one thing. She said you were stupid.'_

He said to me.

I thought about what he said.

He was right, Okaa-san did always say I was stupid.

'_Kisame, keep her quiet.'_

Said Weasel.

His words as cold as ice.

Covered In Velvet.

---

Then I senced movement.

'_Kisame, there is movement about two or three miles to the left of me.'_

I said to the Demon Shark.

I heard shuffling and senced someone standing in front of me.

Weasel.

'_Keep quiet, okay.'_

He said to me treating me like an innocent child.

Innocent.

Covered In Velvet.

---

The shifting continued.

What was going on?

The voices around me were kept to a low.

Too bad, I was covered in velvet.

The velvet kept me from protecting myself.

Covered In Velvet.

---

'_Who's the girl, Itachi?' _

A dark voice asked.

It sounded like velvet.

Like the ties that made me easy bait.

'_None of your concern, Sasuke.' _

Said the Weasel.

A seer came from the Raven.

'_Really now? I really think She is of our concern. Don't you, Sasuke?' _

A snake voice hissed out.

'_Stay away from her or you'll find more than just your hand missing. I'm not as generous as I was last time, Orochimaru.'_

The Weasel breathed out through gritted teeth.

The Snake chuckled and I senced his chakra and presence.

I felt my bonded hands released and a sharp object thrusted into them.

A kunai.

Covered In Velvet.

---

My eyes were still covered.

Feeling a cold body come up behind me, I turned.

'_Orochimaru, Why do you seek me? Better yet why are you interested in me?' _

I asked the snake.

He seemed to be caught in his thoughts.

Taking my opurtune moment I plunged my kunai into the thing infront of me.

A wet stickiness covered my hands.

A soft 'pop' was heard.

The Snake and the Raven were no longer near.

---

The Demon Shark rebound my hands with velvet.

I felt two arms pick me up.

Weasel?

Demon Shark?

'_Who's carrying me?'_

I asked.

'_I am.'_

I was confused.

It was neither Demon Shark nor Weasel.

'_Who?'_

I asked again.

I was placed down on the Dirt.

A soft thing was put around my shoulders.

Covered In Velvet.

---

After hours of walking we reached our destination.

I really wanted to know who this unknown person was.

'_Sasori, you can remove her blind fold. She won't need it anymore.' _

The Weasel spoke.

'_Who are you?'_

I asked this person again.

'_Akasuna no Sasori.'_

His voice was gentle.

Red Sand...

I felt the Blind fold removed.

Fluttering my eyes open I saw darkness.

My Darkness.

My eyes weren't covered in velvet.

But I was.

Covered In Velvet.

---

I was lead through various halls gentely by Red Sand.

'_Sasori no danna, who's this, un?'_

A care free voice asked.

'_Deidara, I don't know Leader wanted her. And she can't see you, so she can't tell you're gender confused.'_

Came Red Sand's voice.

What did he mean 'Gender confused'?

Mud sounded like any other man.

'_Huh? I don't get it Sasori. Unless I was to touch his face and study his features. Demo, He sounds like any other male I've heard.'_

I said.

'_She's smart, yeah. I hope Leader doesn't kill her, un. Girl, what's your name, yeah?' _

Mud asked.

I lead my hands to find his face.

'_I'm Akane. May I be able to 'see' what you look like?'_

I asked sheepishly.

I felt a touch.

Callused hands reached mine.

I felt a velvet cloth and then baby soft skin.

Feeling around I 'saw' a smooth jaw line with some rough patches from hair.

Moving up I felt the makings of a small nose and a metal thing.

'_Deidara-san, what is this metal I feel on your face?' _

I asked moving over it gently.

'_Oh that, un? It's a scope that I had attached for better attacks, yeah. It betters my range and can counter certain Sharingan attacks, un.'_

Mud said.

I nodded and continued my journey of his face.

His forehead was smooth with no bumps and his hair had a 'V' start shape to it.

Moving my hand to the right, where I noticed the scope was, I felt a lock of hair.

It was soft.

I moved my hands away from his face and back down to where they were in front of me.

'_Sasori, I didn't notice any feminine features on him. Except maybe his hair, that covers the scope.' _

I said.

The soft thing that covered me was removed.

The Velvet bounds that had held my arms were freed.

'_Arigato,... Sasori no Danna.' _

---

Covered In Velvet.

My life has changed much over the months.

I became a powerful source and help to the Red Dawn.

I became a source of Happyness for someone.

My Red Sand...

But most of all...

I'm Not Covered In Velvet...

* * *

A/N: Hey this was originally the poetry prologe to a story That just popped into my head. Review Please! Tell me what you think! If you're wondering why she keeps saying _'Covered In Velvet'_ its because it has a hidden meaning. The meaning lays in how she feels restained and unwanted, which comes from the song Kiss and control part of the lyrics say _'Velvet burns wrist while restaining'._ R&R please! I'm sorry if it makes no sense. 

Jasmine


End file.
